Concurso Fairy
by Taturrax
Summary: Casi todos los magos se reúnen en Ministrel (Revisar mapa de Earth Land) Para concursar por unos cuantos Jewells. -PAUSADO-
1. Dia 1 Parte 1

**Hola,Aqui les traigo una nueva historia,trata de un concurso nuevo en el reino de Fiore,aparecerán personas de otros animes**

** pero como son muchos no va a ser un Crossover  
**

* * *

Era un día normal en el gremio mas ruidoso de Fiore,Fairy tail .Dos albinas atendían la barra,Una rubia estaba sentada hablando con Levy y la famosa Titania las escuchaba mientras comía un sabroso pastel de fresas hasta que una mesa cayo encima del paste haciendo enojar a la Pelirroja,luego de eso se armo una pelea hasta que el maestro apareció

-Mocosos-Nadie le hizo caso-¡Mocosos!-Grito el maestro pero tampoco le hicieron caso-¡Mocosos!-Arrojó una mesa contra la pared y miro a los miembros del gremio que lo miraban asustados -El rey me mando una carta-Dijo el maestro haciendo que todos se asustaran -Tranquilos,no es una queja ni nada parecido-Dijo haciendo que se calmaran-Es una invitación a un concurso,invito a los gremios mas famosos de fiore a que participen-Dijo el maestro volviendo a hacer que se asusten-El concurso trata de que la actuen como pareja,la mejor pareja gana 1 millon de Jewels y el gremio de la pareja recibirá una boda gratis,una reconstrucción para el gremio y 100.000.000 de Jewels-Dijo el maestro asustando a todos cada vez mas -Ahora...Mira elegira las parejas que nos representaran,el rey dijo como máximo 9 parejas por gremio,así que elegimos 7-Dijo el maestro haciendo que todos sudaran frío

-Bueno las parejas son...-Dijo mira-Natsu y lucy..-Dijo Mira

-Heey...P-por que nosotros dos?-Grito Natsu enojado y sonrojado

-Porque ustedes parecen pareja y deberían serlo-Dijo Mira con una sonrisa-Ahora dejenme terminar...Gajeel y Levy,Gray y Juvia,Jellal,que actuara como Mystogan, y Erza,Romeo y wendy,y Evergreen con Elfman-Dijo Mira con una sonrisa mas amplia

-Te olvidas de una Mirajane-Dijo el maestro haciendo que ella se sonroje-La otra es Mirajane y Laxus-Dijo el maestro con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar y enojar a Mira

-Maestro! Le dije que no iria!-Todos se rieron porque Mirajane estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina,Laxus no se quejo porque sabia que no podria hacer nada pero aun así estaba sonrojado,algo muy raro de parte de el .

-El concurso es en una semana y durara un mes-Dijo el maestro ignorando las quejas de Mira-Ganemos el concurso!,los irán a buscar en una semana en la casa de Lucy-Dijo el maestro haciendo que a la mayoría le caiga una gota de sudor al estilo anime .

-¡¿Por que en mi casa?!-Grito lucy

-Porque todos los concursantes saben donde queda-Le dijo el Maestro

* * *

**En la casa de Lucy luego de una semana,el día del concurso**

En la casa de Lucy,estaban ella y Natsu esperando a los demás porque según el maestro se reunirían ahí

-Yyyy...¿Tenes algo para contar? Estoy aburrido Luce-Dijo Natsu con cara triste y aburrida

-¿Por que tenemos que ser nosotros los principales?-Dijo Lucy

FLASHBACK

-Natsu,Lucy,vengan un momento-Los llamo el maestro-El rey dijo que si voy a llevar mas de una pareja tenia que elegir a una pareja principal,la pareja en la que estoy seguro de que puede ganar...Y...Esa pareja son ustedes-Dijo el maestro con algo de inseguridad

-Eeeh,usted cree que nosotros vamos a ganar!-Dijo Lucy

-Si,por eso los elegí como la pareja principal-Dijo el Maestro-En la pareja de Gray y juvia,aunque ella ama a Gray,Gray actuara como el tsundere que es,Con Gajeel y Levy pasa lo mismo,En la de Erza y Jellal Erza golpeara A muchas personas sin razón,En la de Mirajane y Laxus no me convence y en la de Romeo y Wendy son muy pequeños como para actuar como una pareja perfecta-Dijo el maestro Sorprendiendolos-Y en la de ustedes,Natsu golpeara a los chicos que se te acerquen,eso es seguro,y podremos decir que son celos,Lucy,bueno en lucy no tenemos alguna ventaja pero bueno,algo es algo-Dijo el maestro sorprendiéndolos aun mas

FIN FLASHBACK

Se escucho que golpeaban la puerta y luego que se abría,aunque Lucy no halla ido a abrir se abrió sola

-Hola Natsu,hola Lucy -Dijo Erza que simplemente entro así nomas,lucy no le presto atención a eso

-Hola chicos-Saludo jellal

-Hola-Dijeron Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo

-Vaya que están sincronizados-Dijo Gray que no se sabe como ni porque pero entro desnudo el striptease

-Gray-sama póngase ropa que sino juvia se desmayara-Dijo juvia Roja como un tomate tapándose la cara

-Gray tu ropa-Dijo Cana que no se sabe porque pero estaba alli

-¡¿Que?! ¿Cuando?-Grito el peliazul

-Recien...Bueno chicos,vine para avisarles unas cosas-Dijo Cana -Los gremios que no tienen chicas en el ,como Quatro Cerberus,Pueden pedirles a chicas de otros gremios que participen con ellos,Igual con Mermaid heels,solo que ellas no quieren participar,Bueno el caso es que yo y Lisanna vamos a participar con otro Gremio,Yo voy a participar con Bachus de Quatro Cerberus,Y Lisanna va a participar con Sting de Sabertooth-Dijo Cana sorprendiendo a las 7 parejas ya que el resto habia llegado

-Como? ¿Por que?-Pregunto Lucy desconcertada

-Porque el gremio lo permite y porque quiero-Dijo Cana

-Bueno-Dijo Wendy-Ya llego el auto-**(Sip,en esta historia existen los autos)**

-Bueno,vallamos-Dijo Mira emocionada

* * *

Pov Lucy

Nos dieron un auto a cada pareja,Esta vez Natsu no se mareo ya que Wendy le puso el hechizo para los mareos

Cuando llegamos nos atendieron dos mujeres con batas blancas diciendo que las sigamos y que luego nos explicarían como es el concurso

-Bueno,se preguntaran porque los trajimos aqui ¿No?-Dijo Una mujer de pelo marron medio rubio hasta un poco mas de los hombros de ojos color miel,nos habia llevado a un lugar con muchos monitores y teclados **(Sip,tambien existe la tecnologia) **Que mostraban las habitaciones de una casa

-Eem si-Dije yo - ¿Que es esto?-Pregunte

-Primero,nos vamos a presentar y luego les contestaremos sus preguntas,aunque creo que solo tu preguntaras-Dijo la chica de pelo marron con mucha razon -Yo soy Taturrax **(Sip,soy yo) **-Dijo Taturrax señalandose a si misma

-Y yo soy Samantha** (Delaba tablanca xD) **,Si quieren llamenme Sam,aunque yo no este a cargo de ustedes pueden preguntarme lo que sea -Dijo una mujer de pelo largo hasta la cintura negro y en las puntas iba oxigenandose Hasta quedar enblanco y de ojos Rojos sangre,algo que daba miedo **(Es mi hermanita)**

-Esto es una sala de monitoreo,desde aqui vigilaremos su casa,Los trajimos aqui porque hubo un problema con las cartas que les mandamos,no es que tienen que actuar como una pareja de novios-Dijo Taturrax haciendo una pausa para toser-Sino que tienen que actuar como una pareja de Recien casados-Termino la castaña sorprendiendome

-Holi-Dijo una mujer,de pelo marron oscuro corto (Al estilo de Gumi) y con un ojo color miel y el otro estaba tapado por flequillo pero se notaba que era color verde,Que aparecio de la nada atras de Taturrax-Soy Fanu-Dijo La tal Fanu

Luego de esas raras presentaciones Taturrax-san nos llevo a una casa que en el buzon decia Natsu y Lucy,y en la puerta decia Pareja Nº1

-Bueno,aqui es donde van a vivir,Sus vecinos son las parejas Nº3 al frente,Nº6 a la derecha y Nº10 a la izquierda -Dijo Taturrax-san Entregandonos unas carpetas -Cada dia voy a venir a entregarles los horarios del dia y una carpeta explicando el progreso del dia anterior...Para que sepan yo soy la vigilante que esta a cargo de ustedes,uso magia y soy mas fuerte que ustedes asi que si hacen algo que no deben puedo castigarlos o algo parecido facilmente-Dijo ella con una sonrisa psicopata,pase lo que pase no me quiero enfrentarme a ella-Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme,mi numero esta en la agenda del cajon-Dijo señalando una mesita de luz -Pueden salir cuando quieran siempre y cuando el horario lo permita,hoy no tienen horario porque es el primer dia pero mañana si lo tendran,hoy pueden salir a conocer a los vecinos o a charlar con ellos ya que a la mayoria deben conocerlos,hay gente de otros reinos asi que de seguro a esas personas no las conocen -Dijo ella dandonos unos papeles con direcciones -Bueno nos vemos mañana a las 10:30 -Dijo ella saludandonos y caminando a la puerta -Ah cierto,si pasa algo grave no duden en ir a la central de control-Dijo y desparecio por la puerta

-Bueno...¿Vamos a explorar la casa?-Me pregunto Natsu

-Bueno,Vamos-Le conteste

* * *

Esto decia en una de las carpetas que me entregaron:

Parejas que concursan:

Nº/Nombre/Telefono/Gremio/Persona a cargo

Nº1 Natsu y Lucy ... 6664-8781 ... Fairy tail ... Taturrax

Nº2 Mirajane y Laxus ... 6684-9192 ... Fairy tail ...Liry

Nº3 Sting y Lisanna ... 6446-7677 ... Sabertooth &amp; Fairy tail ... Erika

Nº4 Luffy y Nami... 6869-5686 ... Mugiwara (One Piece) ... Fanu

Nº5 Gray y Juvia ... 6446-4345 ... Fairy tail ... Samantha

Nº6 Zoro y Robin ...6776-5687 ... Mugiwara (One piece) ... Taturrax

Nº7 Hibiki y Jenny ... 5665-8787 ... Blue pegasus ... Samantha

Nº8 Jellal y Erza ... 9889-7675 ... Fairy tail ... Samantha

Nº9 Gajeel y Levy ... 8788-6569 ... Fairy tail ... Piluu

Nº10 Ichigo y Rukia ... 6464-9897 ... Bleach (Bleach) ... Samantha

Nº11 Elfman y Evergreen ... 6909-8786 ... Fairy tail ... Fanu

Nº12 Kirigaya y Asuna ... 5457-9897 ... Sao (Sword art online) ... Liry

Nº13 Romeo y Wendy ... 4678-9878 ... Fairy tail ... Sabru

Nº14 Connie y Sasha ... 6567-8787 ... Scouting legion (Shingeki no kyojin) . Fanu

Nº15 Eren y Mikasa ... 6776-5785 ... Scouting Legion (Shingeki no kyojin) . Taturrax

Nº16 Naruto y Hinata ... 7698-9867 ... Konoha (Naruto) ... Piluu

Nº17 Lyon y Chelia ... 7675-9087 ... Lamia scale ... Erika

Nº18 Ren y Sherry ... 5678-9876 ... Blue pegasus &amp; Lamia scale... Sabru

Nº19 Bachus y Cana ... 4587-9856 ... Quatro cerberus y Fairy tail... Taturrax

Nº20 Rogue y Yukino ... 6776-9898 ... Sabertooth ... Fanu

* * *

Pov Levy

Cuando llegamos nos atendio una mujer de pelo violeta hasta los hombros y de ojos negros,nos dijo que la siguieramos,nos llevo a una habitacion con muchos monitores y teclados

-Bueno,los traje aqui porque hubo un error en la carta que les enviamos y tengo que explicarles esto,El concurso no era de la mejor pareja de novios,sino que era de la mejor pareja de recien casados-Dijo sorprendiendonos-Bueno,esperen un momento-Dijo para luego irse teclear algo en una de las computadoras lo cual no logro nada,luego intento prenderla lo cual tampoco funciono y luego golpeo el mouse y se pusieron imagenes de las habitaciones de una casa-Lo siento,bueno,esa sera su casa,los vigilaremos las 24 horas del dia,la unica habitacion en la que no hay camaras es en el baño y en la biblioteca,en todas las casas es igual solo que cada casa esta decorada diferente-Nos explico Piluu-san -¿Alguna pregunta? -Nos pregunto

-Si ¿Podremos salir de nuestras casas? -Le pregunte

-Si,pero solo cuando los horarios lo permitan,ustedes estaran viviendo en un pueblo habitado por solo los concursantes de el concurso,todo lo que encuentres aqui sera como basado en como seria fuera del concurso,significa que vas a encontrar restaurantes,cines,plazas incluso parques de diversiones ,Vas a encontrar de todo hasta encontraras supermercados ya que ustedes tendran que cocinar limpiar etc...Es simple,solo tienen que imaginar que se acaban de casar y luego pueden hacer lo que quieran-Dijo la vigilante,supongo que es eso

-Y se separara en etapas o algo parecido?-Pregunte de vuelta

-Si,Habran tres estapas,La primera se trata de como socializan entre ustedes y como se organizan,esta etapa dura 1 semana y media-Nos explico Piluu-san -En la segunda etapa cuidaran de un bebe,la edad sera dependiendo de como se comportaron en la primer etapa,si muestran que se organizan bien y se tratan bien les daremos un niño o niña de menos de 3 años,Si se comportan masomenos les daremos a un niño o niña de menos de 5 y si se comportan mal les daremos a un niño o niña de menos de 8 años-Nos explico-Y la tercera etapa tendran que cuidar de un adolescente,menor a 15 años mayor de 9 años,Esta etapa es diferente con la pareja Nº13 ya que ellos tienen de 14 años,pero eso es cosa de esa pareja asi que no les voy a explicar sobre eso-Nos dijo-Alguna pregunta mas?-Nos pregunto

-No ,Nada mas-Dijo Gajeel

-Okey,entonces siganme-Dijo Piluu-san,cuando empezo a caminar se tropezo con un cable y callo de cabeza al piso-Lo siento-Dijo cuando se levanto

-Piluu-san ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte preocupada

-Si,ya estoy acostumbrada-Me dijo

Llegamos a una casa muy bonita de dos pisos,Piluu-san nos dijo que no abramos las puertas de las habitaciones del segundo piso,solo la ultima ya que esa era la nuestra,nos dejo unas carpetas y se fue

* * *

**Ookey**,**aqui lo dejo,si sigo escribiendo se va a hacer un capitulo muy,pero muy largo,Voy a continuar las presentaciones en otro capitulo,**

**En el fic,como tengo que hacer la parte de 9 parejas,osea lo que pasa en las 9,voy a dividir los capitulos en dos,poniendo el Pov (Punto de vista) de cada pareja**

**Hay 9 parejas principales,las principales son las que les voy a poner un pov,ellas son las Nº1,Nº2,Nº3,Nº5,Nº8,Nº9,Nº11,Nº 13 y Nº19 Busquenlas **

**para poder saber quienes son cada pareja,y asi poder guiarse mejor**

**Espero que les guste!**


	2. Día 1 Parte 2

**Aquí les Traigo el segundo capitulo**

**Para las casas de los concursantes estudie un poco sobre casas así poder hacerlas bonitas,creo que hay cosas que puede que no entiendan así que si no entienden algo solo busquen en google imagenes para poder saber como es la casa o lo que sea que no entiende o conocen**

**Ahora los dejo con la historia despues de tantos comentarios,y no piensen que al final van a haber pocos**

* * *

Pov Lucy

La casa que nos había tocado era un bungalow de dos pisos muy bonito,su interior estaba decorado al estilo barroco con los colores marrón,blanco,amarillo,negro y rojo .La casa tenia una cocina-comedor,un living,un estudio,dos habitaciones y dos baños,uno en el primer piso y el otro en el segundo piso .

La habitación tenia un pequeño problema,había una sola cama,bueno,no es como si no quisiera dormir con Natsu pero...Espera ¿Que acabo de decir? "Que estas pensando Lucy,olvida eso, ¿Por qué querrías dormir con Natsu?" Me decía a mi misma en una batalla por creer que no quería dormir con Natsu,bueno,el caso es que la habitación era muy linda,los colores que tenia eran un tono pastel y tenia muebles blancos,las sabanas eran blancas y su cubrecama era dorado,muy claro pero conservaba su toque dorado,tenia una alfombra naranja y en las mesas de luz habían lamparas de mesa rojas .La habitación tenia baño propio y era de color celeste y gris .

Cuando fuimos a la cocina estaba vacía y había una nota en el anaquel que estaba arriba de la mesada,la nota decía "Deben comprar su comida en las tiendas,tienen un auto en el garaje por si no quieren caminar",Supuse que era porque no sabían si eramos alérgicos a algo o que era lo que nos gustaba.

-Natsu,Iré a comprar comida ¿Me acompañas o te quedas?-Le pregunté al pelirrosado para saber si me acompañaba a comprar.

-Mejor me quedo,en el viaje me canse demasiado-Me dijo el y yo asentí con mi cabeza,vi como se iba a la habitación "Nuestra" y me fui a la sala para buscar el dinero .Busque en el cajón y saque tres fajo de billetes,agarre uno y me apresure a la puerta

-Natsu! Ya me voy!-Le grite desde la puerta para abrirla y salir,escuche un "Ten cuidado" de parte de él,sonreí y cerré la puerta tras de mi

Empece a caminar en dirección a unos edificios,porque de seguro allí era el centro y habrían supermercados grandes,en el camino vi varios autos y personas que se dirigían a donde yo,en todas las casas tenían un numero,y claro,si era una ciudad que habían utilizado para un concurso,todos los que vivían allí eran participantes,lo se porque leí en una de las carpetas que nos dieron,ahora que lo pienso me faltaba una carpeta por leer,bueno,la leería después de comprar comida,mucha comida,la suficiente como para que nos dure una semana .Mientras pensaba en cosas variadas como en que ropa me pondría para parecer mas "normal",me encontré con Levy-Chan,Que vena en un auto con Gajeel,cuando me vio le dijo a Gajeel que parara .Venían discutiendo y peleando

-Lu-chan!-Dijo y corrió para abrazarme - ¿Vas a comprar comida? ¿En donde queda tu casa? ¿Y Natsu? -Me pregunto desesperada

-Si ... No lo se exactamente,solo busca la casa de la pareja N°1 ... Se quedo en casa porque estaba cansado - Le dije contestando ordenadamente sus preguntas -Hola Gajeel-Le dije Saludándolo

-Ya puedes irte,ve a comprar comida,yo iré con Lu-chan, y Comida que sea comestible para mi,no cosas de metal -Le dijo Levy enojada a Gajeel,Él Solo se río con su típica risa "Ge-He"

-Paso algo?-Le pregunte preocupada a Levy-chan por su cambio de humor repentino

-Nada-Dijo ella otra vez cambiando su humor - ¿Vamos?-Me dijo como evitando la anterior pregunta,yo solo asentí con la cabeza y empece a caminar .En el camino hablamos de cosas al azar,como de que a ella le había tocado una cabaña en el bosque y su única vecina era Mira, Ya que a Mira le había tocado una estancia .Mientras mas nos acercábamos mas negocios veíamos ,Vimos un cine,unos cuantos parques con algunas parejas paseado en ellos,vimos un parque de atracciones,una pileta (Piscina,Alberca,como le quieran llamar) ,unas tiendas de juguetes para niños,unas tiendas de vídeo juegos y consolas,tiendas de ropa infantil,tiendas de ropa femenina y masculina,tiendas de muebles,restaurantes familiares,restaurantes de comida rápida,restaurantes muy elegantes,supermercados pequeños,y un montón de cosas mas

Entramos al Supermercado mas grande,pero antes de entrar conté mi dinero para saber cuanto podía gastar,tenia 20.000 mowels,así se llamaban,cuando entramos compramos,bueno mejor dicho compre ya que Levy solo me acompañaba,Galletas,Bebidas,Pasta,Carne,Verduras,Condimentos,Dulces Chocolates y Jugo(1) en para que me llevaran todo a mi casa y lo pague .

Levy fue conmigo a mi casa .Abrí la puerta y no vi a Natsu,de seguro estaba durmiendo así que la invite a Levy a que pase

-Woow,que linda es la casa que te toco-Decía Levy mientras entraba a la cocina para sentarse en una silla

-Voy a ver si Natsu esta despierto-Le dije dirigiéndome a la habitación mía,Estaba despierto ,tirado boca arriba mirando el techo -Na-natsu? -Le dije y se sentó rapidamente para mirarme -Vi-Vino Levy-Chan -Le dije para que se levantara rápidamente y se arreglara un poco ya que no tenia su chaleco

-Tardaste mucho -Dijo mientras se ponía su chaleco y se frotaba los ojos -Ya bajo -Me dijo y se fue al baño

Escuche el timbre y fui a abrir pero escuche que alguien ya abría la puerta,Baje rápido ,ya que mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso,y vi que estaba Gajeel hablando con Levy

-Disculpa Lu-Chan Pero use tu teléfono para llamar a Gajeel y avisarle que estaba aquí -Me dijo con una sonrisa,yo asentí y le sonreí,volvió a sonar el timbre y esta vez abrí yo,vi que ya estaba anocheciendo y que en mi puerta estaban Erza y Jellal

-Hola ¿Como sabían que vivía aquí? -Les dije mientras los saludaba e invitaba a pasar

-El Buzón Dice el nombre de ustedes -Me dijo Jellal mientas entraba -Aparte,en una de la carpetas que nos dieron decía que eran la pareja N°1,así que supusimos que estaban mas a la entrada de la ciudad y acertamos-Dijo Jellal mientras miraba para todos lados en busca de algo -¿Y Natsu?

-Estaba durmiendo,lo acabo de despertar -Le dije

-Durmió hasta tan tarde? -Me preguntó sorprendido

-Si ,El viaje le había cansado -Le conteste

-Dejen de Hablar que ya llegue-Dijo el pelirrosado mientras bajaba

-Hola Natsu-Saludo Levy

-Hola Salamander-Saludo Gajeel

-Hola Natsu -Lo saludo Erza y Jellal al mismo tiempo

-Woo,Me dijeron que había venido Levy,no que había venido toda una manada -Dijo Natsu

-Saluda bien -Le dije yo enojada

-Hola-Dijo Natsu Asustado,a lo que todos rieron .Así pasamos el resto de la tarde-noche,Con las chicas habíamos arreglado que al otro día iríamos a compararnos ropa a las tiendas en el momento que podamos ya que nos iban a dar unas "misiones",Sting y Lisanna Después se unieron a nuestra "reunión" ya que ellos vivían al frente,hasta quisimos invitar a los vecinos pero ya era un poco tarde,eran las 9:38 y ya que los demás habían venido en auto se habían quedado hasta esa hora .Cuando se fueron me dispuse a leer la carpeta que todavía no habia leido

* * *

**Reglamento del concurso**

**N°1 : No romper las ****cámaras visibles**

**N°2 : No abrir las habitaciones "De huéspedes" hasta la segunda etapa**

**Aclaraciones**

**1) Se puede salir de la casa ,siempre y cuando se tenga permiso**

**2) Ustedes mismos deberán ir a comprar su comida,remedios y elementos de baño,se les dará dinero para poder comprar**

**3) Se debe socializar con los vecinos**

* * *

Cuando termine de leer me fui a dormir,apague las luces e intente dormir al lado de Natsu,fue difícil pero lo logre

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado,hasta ahí queda el segundo capitulo,yo creo que es bastante largo e interesante  
**

**Me pidieron mas parejas pero como no se cuales quieren no agregue ninguna hasta ahora,quiero que me dejen en los reviews todas las parejas que quieran que agregue,y también quiero que me digan algunos nombres para los hijos adoptivos de la segunda etapa :)**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus nombres,parejas y reviews con ansias **


	3. Dia 3?

**¡APARECIÓ TATURRAX! ¡FESTEJEN, APARECE UNA VEZ CADA DOS MIL AÑOS! okno**

**Ya se, aparecí, ámenme, o odien me, como quieran**

**Gruvia, gruvia, gruvia, una pareja que deseo poner pero no se me ocurre nada**

**Bueh, de seguro en algún momento pongo**

**Ahora los dejo con la historia :)**

* * *

Pov Levy

Ya pasaron dos días desde que empezó el concurso y todavía no pudimos ver a Juvia,no sabemos porque no sale de su casa,pero ayer la llamamos y hoy vamos a la casa de Mira a ver a Juvia y a Gray,como no queda muy lejos de mi casa vamos a ir caminando,aparte así vamos a estar en mas contacto con la vegetación .En el segundo día no hicimos mucho,solo teníamos que hablar con los vecinos y ya que mis únicos vecinos eran Mira y Laxus no tuve problemas,pero me imagino como le fue a Lu-Chan,ya que sus vecinos eran Sting y lisanna,unos tal Zoro y Robin,e Ichigo y Rukia

Tome un abrigo y le dije a Gajeel que yo ya me iba,me dijo que tenga cuidado y que él iría pronto ya que debía ducharse .Mientras iba caminando vi a Gray en un auto,pero se veia muy cansado,me apure y enseguida llegue a la casa de mira,era una estancia de madera muy bonita,tenia una gran pileta y alguna otra cosa,llegue y salude a todos los que estaban,eran Natsu,Lucy,Mira,Laxus,Gray,que se veía muy cansado, y Juvia .

—Gray ¿Por qué te ves tan cansado? —Le pregunté a Gray

—Es que Gray-Sama no pudo dormir bien —Contesto Juvia—Lo que paso es ...

Flashback

Primer dia - Pov normal

Juvia y Gray estaban explorando la casa,hasta que llegaron a la habitación de ellos y vieron que solo había una cama

—Aaah,Juvia podrá dormir con Gray-sama!—Decia Juvia con corazones en los ojos mientras imaginaba cosas de adultos,pero Gray solo miraba aterrorizado a la cama —¿Gray-sama? ¿Se siente bien? —Pregunto la maga de agua preocupada

—Si,no hay problema, ¿Que podría pasar por que durmamos en la misma cama? —Y ahí va,ya empezó el tsunderismo de Gray

En la noche

Gray no podía pegar un ojo pensando en que juvia estaba a su lado durmiendo,no pudo dormir en toda la noche

Fin Flashback

Pov Levy

— Y eso volvió a pasar ayer —Terminaba de explicar Juvia,para escuchar las risas de todos

—-N-no puedo creer que l-la princesa de hielo no pudiera dormir por eso —Dijo Natsu entre risas

—Que fue porque era incomodo—Decía Gray enojado con cara de pocos amigos

—Vamos Natsu,si tu tampoco pudiste dormir —Dijo Lucy,Natsu estaba rojo de la vergüenza

Todos reían,y así pasamos la tarde,riéndonos y burlándonos unos de otros,Gajeel ya había llegado y ya era la hora de irnos a hacer las tareas que nos darían

Cuando llegamos a casa nos estaba esperando en la sala Pilu y otra chica de pelo marrón claro y largo hasta la cadera .

—Por fin llegan —Exclamo Piluu —Tenia que avisarles que yo ya no sere la persona que se hará cargo de ustedes,si no que sera ella —Dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que tenia a su lado —Ella es Liry,si necesitan algo deben pedirselo a ella,bueno yo me retiro,tengo que hacer algunas cosas,ella les dira que tienen que hacer hoy —Piluu mientras se despedía y salia por la puerta,ni siquiera nos dejo decir algo

—Bueno,déjenme presentarme aunque Piluu-san ya lo hizo,Soy Liry y soy la que se encargara de ustedes a partir de hoy —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Bueno,veamos ... Tu eres muy alto y grande,pareces un oso —Dijo señalando a Gajeel,él solo hizo su típica risa "Gehe".Luego me miro y hablo —Y tu eres muy baja,no entiendo porque son pareja —Dijo la castaña

—No somos pareja,nos obligaron a venir —Le contesto Gajeel

—Bueno,lo que tienen que hacer hoy es organizarse entre ustedes las tareas de la casa,quiero ver como se organizan,y también tienen que ir a una fiesta..la de hoy es ... —Dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles — La que les toca hoy es en la casa de al lado,la de la pareja N°2,buen me tengo que ir a la casa de ellos para avisarles porque también estoy a cargo de ellos,sera a las 4 y deben ir vestidos de forma casual,sera una fiesta en la pileta y deben llevar sus trajes de baño,tienen 3 horas,si todavía no almorzaron almuercen ahora y prepárense,si quieren,lleven pijamas,ya que si son amigos de ellos pueden quedarse a dormir,porque sera hasta las 11 o 12 de la noche,les recomiendo llevar el auto—decia mientras nos dejaba un fajo de billetes rosados **(Seh,son rosas)** en el escritorio que había en el salón —¿Alguna duda? —Se sentó mientras nos miraba

—Eehm ... Si ... ¿La de hoy? ¿Osea que habrá mas fiestas? —Pregunte

—Si,y también habrán salidas al parque,al cine,etc—Nos explicaba Liry —Okey,si no me necesitan mas me voy —Dijo saludando,cuando se fue mire el reloj,eran las 1:30,me tendría que duchar y fijarme que me faltaba

—Me voy a duchar Gajeel —Le dije mientras iba al baño,lo mire y asintió con la cabeza,Después prendió la tele y se tiro en el sillón con el control de la tele en la mano mientras cambiaba de canal masticaba un tornillo .Me duche,me vestí y me arregle,cuando me fije la hora eran las 3:15 PM,Gajeel ya se había bañado en lo que tarde en vestirme y arreglarme .Me fije que llevaría,lo guarde en un bolso y ya estaba lista .

Salimos de casa y fuimos a casa de Mira,ya nos habíamos organizado las tareas de la casa antes así que lo escribimos en un papel y se lo dejamos en la mesa .

En la casa de Mira había bastante gente,hasta había gente que nunca había visto

Paso un rato y ya habiamos hecho unos cuantos amigos.

* * *

**Bueno gente, aca se queda.**

**No voy a actualizar seguido, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo.**

**Bueh, si quieren pásense por ahí, que de seguro publico un oneshot o algo así, cortito, y pos nada mas**

**Ciao Turrix's (? No se, se me ocurrió como despedida**


	4. -AVISO-

**Holaaa, se que ya paso como un año de la ultima vez que actualice, pero no podia dejarlos sin señales de vida.**

**Sinceramente, me quede sin ideas. No puedo escribir.**

**Bueno, en realidad si puedo, pero seria muy malo.**

**Y prefiero dejarlos sin capitulo que con uno muy malo.**

**Lo que queria decir es que el fic quedara pausado por tiempo indeterminado.**

**Para los que les gusta como escribo (Aunque lo dudo mucho) seguramente voy a estar escribiendo one-shots.**

**Bueno, eso. Espero volver a escribir para ustedes. Y eso.**


End file.
